In a sound source detection device, a plurality of sound collectors collect surrounding sound, and the position of a sound source (particularly, traveling sound of a vehicle) is specified on the basis of an arrival time interval of sound. In a device described in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application Publication No. 5-92767, the frequency components in the low-frequency band and the high-frequency band are removed from electrical signals output from a plurality of microphones arranged at a predetermined interval to convert the electrical signals to corrected electrical signals, and power in a predetermined frequency band in which the characteristics of the traveling sound of the vehicle appear is calculated from the corrected electrical signals. When the power level is greater than a predetermined value, it is determined that there is an approaching vehicle, and unwanted noise components are removed from the corrected electrical signals to convert the corrected electrical signals to noise-suppressed signals. The cross-correlation between noise-suppressed signals of the plurality of microphones is calculated, and the approaching direction of the approaching vehicle is calculated from the arrival time interval at which the correlation is maximized.